


我的男朋友到底是不是在吃我的狗的醋

by darkbatcave



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, bottom!henry, 本亨
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbatcave/pseuds/darkbatcave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我只是想写他们两个愉快的啪啪啪而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben推开门的时候，看到的是这样的一副场景——  
Henry刚刚洗完澡，头发湿淋淋的垂下来，身上马马虎虎地披了一件白色的浴巾，正在酒店暖黄色的灯光下甜甜地笑着抚摸缠在腿上的小狗。

“好啦Kal，别闹啦……”

被唤作“Kal”的泰迪犬，非常拼命地向上直立着身子，前爪在Henry光裸的腿上蹭来蹭去，后爪还在一蹬一蹬地蓄力，看样子想整条狗都挂在主人身上。

跳跃着缠着Henry小腿的泰迪，怎么看怎么猥琐。

Ben眯着眼睛，安静地关上了身后的门。

“Ben！你回来啦！”  
谢天谢地，他的注意力并没有完全被狗夺走。  
听见关门声的Henry立刻抬起头，一双大眼睛闪闪发光，还有嘴角羞涩的笑容——从第一次见面就让人难以忘怀直击心脏的笑容，Ben简直愿意为了这样甜滋滋傻笑的Henry做任何事——像个等待丈夫回家的妻子一样快速迎上来的男孩看起来甜蜜极了。

顺手揽过Henry凑过来的腰，Ben在他脸颊上轻啄了一口，又凑过去舔他的耳朵，“小混蛋，你又没有吹头发。”  
Henry深吸一口气，本能的往旁边躲，耳朵迅速染上了令人愉悦的粉红色。  
“呃……我本来要吹的……”Henry结结巴巴的辩解，躲闪的视线瞄着脚下的泰迪，“Kal突然扑上来我就和它玩了一下……”

Ben的目光顺着Henry的话头往下看，那条色眯眯的狗正得寸进尺地扒在Henry腿上，无耻地向上蹦跶着，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，试图咬掉Henry的浴巾。

……。  
Henry直觉不妙，连忙把浴巾扯了扯，抬头望向Ben露出一个无辜的微笑。

Ben凝视着无辜微笑的Henry，忽然叹了一口气，眉目间有些郁卒。这让Henry一下子就联想起了之前在YouTube上火爆的视频，“忧伤的大本（Sad Affleck）”。  
Henry顿时莫名的有点儿心疼。

“Ben？”  
男人靠过来，沉默着将脑袋搭在Henry肩上，手轻轻地环上了他的腰。  
“Ben，怎么啦？”  
Ben摇了摇头，什么都没说，Henry默默地等了一会，最后放弃似的抬手去摸Ben的头发，小手力度适中地轻轻揉捏着。

Ben是在担心电影吗？Henry咬着嘴唇，默默地跟着忧愁起来。

“Henry，你知道吗？”  
Ben的头搭在Henry肩上，声音有点闷闷的。

“Ben？”  
“我有点不喜欢你的Kal。”

Henry愣了好一会才反应过来，这个“Kal”并不是电影里自己扮演的角色的超人，而是自己脚下呜呜叫着的小狗。  
“什么……？”  
脑袋搭在自己肩膀上的Ben似乎正在散发着不悦的醋意，Henry忍不住绽开一个甜蜜又无奈的笑容。不过下一秒他就惊呼出声。  
“Ben？！”  
男人原本松散的环在自己腰间的手毫无防备的下滑，报复性的狠狠捏了Henry的屁股一把。


	2. Chapter 2

完全不知道男人为什么如此反常，毫无防备的Henry几乎吓得跳起来，被呼唤的男人却丝毫没有为自己的行为辩解的打算，大手掀起Henry的浴巾，顺着光滑细腻的腿一路摸上去，极富暗示性的揉捏起了Henry挺翘饱满的臀，手法堪称下流。

“干嘛这么惊讶？”被Henry看得有些不自在，Ben拉开Henry的浴巾随手扔到角落的沙发上，低头报复性地吮吸对方刚洗完澡还带着潮湿气息的肌肤，松开时看到吮出的红痕还色气地使劲舔了一口。  
“嗯……Ben！”Henry敏感地缩着脖子，有些陌生的爱人让他慌乱的眼睛乱转，视线扫到脚下的小狗时突然冒出了一个奇怪的想法。

……莫非，我的男朋友在吃我的小宠物狗的醋？  
这个想法着实有点疯狂。Henry相信自己的男朋友不会这么幼稚，但是他就是忍不住去这么想。  
他们只是在一起了而已，没有甜蜜的告白，就只是——Henry不知道要怎么形容，身体的吸引？但他是真的非常喜欢Ben Affleck。他早就喜欢他啦，知道终于有机会一起拍戏的时候他高兴的不知所措，而当他们终于在一起时Henry觉得自己简直是神的宠儿。他是如此、如此在乎这个男人，甚至偷偷吃过不少醋。但是面前这个似乎永远掌控一切的男人？Henry有点说不准他是怎么想的。至少从来没有表现出吃醋的样子过。如果可能，Henry真想看看他吃醋的样子。

Ben抬起埋在Henry脖颈上的头，就发现自己的男孩正咬着嘴唇，一副神游天际的样子，显然在走神想什么奇怪的事情。

“你好像在想什么让你开心的事情？”  
“呃，Ben……”Henry抬起头看他，长长的睫毛还沾着洗澡时候的水汽，给人一种脆弱的错觉。  
“你想说什么？”Ben情不自禁地凑上去轻吻Henry的睫毛。

Henry被Ben的动作逗笑了，睫毛在嘴唇的舔弄下反射性的轻颤，他很怕痒，虽然睫毛并不是怕痒敏感带，但是被舔弄的感觉还是让他脸颊泛红。

“我在想……你是不是吃Kal的醋啦？”

明亮的大眼睛弯弯的，男孩露着小虎牙笑得促狭。

Ben不动声色的露出了Brucie Baby的笑容。大手按住Henry的肩膀，顺手把赤裸的男孩按到了大床上。

“Ben……？”  
即使是再迟钝的人，此刻也会意识到不妙。  
Henry紧张地咽了一下口水，不自觉地向后挪动了一下，还要强撑着故作镇定的抬头问：  
“所以，你是吃醋了吗？”

随之而来的是让人吃不消的吻。  
Ben扣着Henry的下颚，趁着男孩惊讶的嘴唇微张，气势汹汹地吻上Henry的唇。Henry大睁着眼睛，感觉自己的舌头几乎要在男人激烈的动作下被连根卷走，口水不受控制的溢出来，而随着这个绵长激情的吻，他清楚的意识到自己又一次像个丢脸的处男一样迅速起了反应——只要对象是Ben，他简直能立刻high到自燃。唯一的遮蔽物之前早就被Ben扯下扔开，他完全赤裸的暴露在男人的目光下。察觉到这一点的Henry脸红地几乎要烧起来。

Ben当然早就发觉了Henry的窘迫，但是他得说，自己并不是个多有同情心的家伙。看着Henry红扑扑的脸和闪躲的眼睛，Ben只想把这个一直试图缩起来的男孩从他的壳里剥出来。

恶劣地勾着嘴角，Ben把腿挤进Henry嫩白的双腿间，若有似无的轻轻蹭着，满意的听到了男孩拼命抑制下漏出的小声呜咽。那听起来像是一只被捉住的小鹿发出的哀鸣。Henry半阖着眼睛，因为接吻带的缺氧使生理性的泪水盈满了眼眶，明亮的眼睛像是泡在溪水里的蓝宝石。他吃力的抬手想要推开Ben，赶在这个肺活量惊人的男人把自己吻晕之前，他还有更想干的事情。

好吧……他就是想知道Ben的反常到底是不是因为吃自己小狗的醋。这很幼稚，太幼稚了。Henry知道。但是他就是想问他，想看那个一直以来都稳稳地掌控一切的男人是否像他一样在意，像他一样不知所措。

察觉到Henry的推拒，Ben仁慈地放开了男孩红肿的唇，离开的时候还故意吮了一口，发出响亮的“啵”声，果不其然让瘫在他怀里快化成水的男孩脸更红了。  
放开男孩的嘴唇，Ben自然地找到了下一个目标：Henry白皙、饱满而挺翘的胸。  
Ben捏上小巧粉嫩的乳头，揉了几下后轻轻打着转拽着变硬的乳头往外拉，在听到Henry陡然急促的呼吸后恶作剧地捏紧了那个小肉粒，愉悦地看着它由粉色迅速变成了熟透的深红色。

“Ben——”

抬手抓住男人施虐的大手，Henry的声音里带着隐晦的哀求。  
但是Ben并不打算停手。他装作没听懂的样子俯下身去舔上饱受折磨的粉红乳头轻轻吸吮，然后出其不意地狠咬了一口。  
Henry被这猝不及防的一咬吓了一大跳，呜咽着往后躲去，Ben的手却又滑下去直接按上他的性器，噼里啪啦炸开的快感让他头脑一片空白，整个人直直地向后摔进床里。头顶刺眼的灯光让他睁不开眼，下身传来的快感却更让他眼前发白，Henry剧烈地喘息着，滚烫的泪水难以抑制地顺着脸颊滑了下去。

救救我——

他再也顾不得什么吃不吃醋的问题了。他觉得自己糟透了，只能像个溺水者一样吃力的伸着手，在Ben再一次凑上来亲吻的时候，渴望的揽紧了男人俯下来的身躯。


End file.
